The Window with the Red Light
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Phil has been visiting Dan for months now, but he has some questions that he needs answering. Phan. AU. Hooker!Dan.


**The first sort of 'Dark' fic i've written, so please review =] enjoy x**

* * *

No matter how many times he tells himself that it's wrong, he always finds himself here again. He'll sit at home, playing his Nintendo 64 or editing into the night and the urge will return. The urge to taste familiar bronzed skin and feel soft brown locks under his fingers. He'll pretend to resist at first, but he always finds himself going out into the bitter London air, shrugging on a coat as he walks the familiar route.

He doesn't have time to tell himself how morally wrong this really is before he reaches the dingy block of flats, making his way up the rusty old steps to number 45. Glancing at the dim red light displayed in the window he raps on the door, not knowing what he'd do if his reason for being there was… previously engaged.

Seconds later the door is opened, revealing the face he'd become so familiar with over the months.

"Ah Phil, I was starting to wonder when you'd visit me again" the sultry brunette purrs, opening the door wider.

"Dan." Phil nods in reply, stepping into his flat. "How's business?"

"Oh, you know. Enough to pay the bills" Dan chuckles, moving into the raven haired boys personal space. "But you're not here to check up on my financial situation are you?"

"No I suppose not." Phil stutters, blushing at the floor.

"It's far too late for shyness Phil, now come here." Dan's laughs tugging him to the bed by his coat.

Later, after all the biting, sucking and stretching, when it comes time for them to become one, he reaches into his discarded trousers for a little foil packet. He knows how futile it may be, but it doesn't stop him from trying. He lifts the packet to his teeth to open, but is soon stopped.

"What are you doing?" the panting brunette asks from beneath him.

"Protection." He simply states, speaking around the packet. Dan reaches up, tugging it from between his teeth.

"You know you don't need it Phil." Dan says the words familiar to the raven haired man.

"Okay." He concedes, reattaching his lips to the cinnamon stained creature beneath him and allowing any remaining thoughts to drift away.

After they are both sated and the afterglow has faded away, he finds himself sitting in front of an old TV, half way through a round of Mario cart. A strange thing to be doing with a, for lack of a better word, prostitute. Although he craves Dan physically, oh god does he, he also craves his company as a person just as much. So while a normal transaction like this, not that he's an expert, would end with the quick exchange of money then running home in shame, they do it differently. Most nights would end with them playing video games together until the early hours, only leaving when the sky was starting to brighten.

Tonight was going much the same way, but something was nagging at him, had been for a few weeks in fact.

"Hey Dan?" Phil asks, glancing at him causing his onscreen character to veer off course.

"Mhm?" Dan lazily replies, completely focused on the game.

"Um why do- Do you- uh…" he stumbles over his words.

"Spit it out Phil" Dan chuckles, rolling his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he throws his question out there before he changes his mind.

"Why do you not let me use a condom?"

Dan pauses the game and turns to him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Well every time I try to use one, you stop me. Even when … 'this' started all those months ago I didn't use one, I was just wondering why?" Phil asks, flushing at his question.

The brunette stares wide eyed, not expecting the question. It had become a sort of unspoken agreement that after the deed was done and they sat down to play video games, they wouldn't speak about Dan's profession.

"Oh, Uh I never make my clients use protection. It gives me an edge I think." Dan answers coolly. He controls his wince at the thought of Dan's other 'clients'.

"Really? Isn't that dangerous? I mean I'm not an expert in these things, but what about STI's and stuff."

"Don't worry, I haven't given you anything." Dan growls, starting at his controller like it had offended his mother.

"Oh god, I didn't mean it like that! It's you I'm worried about." Phil replies, running his hands through his fringe franticly.

"I never asked you to worry about me. You come here, get laid, and then carry on with your life. Don't waste your time." Dan replies, no emotion in his voice.

"Dan I-"

"I think you should leave."

"But it I thought we-" he tries.

"Now." Dan cuts him off, getting up and walking to the door. The dark haired boy follows, pausing on his way out.

"Here…" Phil mumbles, handing Dan the money he owes.  
"Yeah, thanks." Dan says hollowly, taking the notes from him. "Night."

"Goodnight." He manages to reply before the door is closed behind him.

(Page break of epic proportions)

He holds off going to see Dan for as long as he can, managing to last a week before he's all but bouncing off the walls in anticipation. Pulling on his coat in frustration, he almost runs the route to Dan's flat, praying he isn't already with a client.

He pants heavily, knocking on the door, almost falling over when it opens. He looks up to see Dan's surprised face.

"Phil?" The brunette asks uncertainly, doubting his own vision.

"Uh yeah, hi…"

"I didn't expect you to come back." Dan whispers, still surprised.

"Oh, I can leave if you want?" He asks, straightening up.

"No! No, come in." Dan rushes out, opening the door for him.

This time when they fall together on messy sheets, he doesn't ask about protection. He just focuses on the beautiful creature moaning below him. He doesn't know if it's because he's waited longer between visits, but Dan's kisses seem more bruising, his touches more desperate. It's messy and desperate and it's damn near perfect.

They reach their high and lay next to each other breathing heavily. As much as Phil wants to lie there forever, he can feel the various fluids on his body cooling, leaving him feeling an uncomfortable sticky mess.

"Would you mind if I use your shower?" he asks, desperate to wash away the sweat.

"Go for it, it's just through there." Dan answers, nodding in the general direction.

Swinging himself up off the bed and pulling on some boxers, he makes his way to the aforementioned door and steps inside. He fiddles with the taps to get the water running and steps back to let it heat up, knocking over something with his foot.

"Damn…" he hisses, hoping it wasn't something too expensive. Further inspection reveals it to be a small metal waste bin, some of its contents now scattered across the floor. He reaches over to pick up the mess, but quickly pulls his hand back in disgust.

Scattered across the floor are various condoms, all of them evidently used. He scrunches his face in disgust but realisation soon sets in. He turns off the shower and goes back into the bedroom/living room, where Dan is setting up his console.

"That was quick; you wanna play Mario or Halo 3?" Dan asks, focused of the games infront of him.

"You use condoms."

Dan turns his head to Phil quickly, annoyance on his face.

"Phil, we've been over this, I don't-"

"You use condoms, I just saw them." Phil insists, confused as to why Dan would lie. Realisation spreads across Dan's face quickly.

"Fuck, fuck! I knew I should have thrown them sooner, But I didn't think you we're coming back… Shit!"

"Dan?" He asks, watching the brunette pace in front of the TV. "Why would you lie to me about- Why do you insist I don't need to wear a condom, when you clearly make your other clients? I don't understand."

"Look, can we please just forget about this? If it bothers you so much, you can wear a condom next time okay? Let's just forget about this."

"It's not about the condom Dan, it's just… why me?"

Dan doesn't answer; he just makes his way over to his bed and sits with his head in his hands.

"Dan?" Phil asks tentatively when he hears a quiets sniffle. Getting no answer he moves closer to sit on the bed and reaches a hand out to rest on Dan's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Dan shouts, springing up quickly. "You want to know why Phil? I'll fucking tell you why. It's because most of my clients as sleazy middle-aged men with crappy marriages and I'm forced to pretend to be some cock-hungry performer for them, just so I can survive. Then you come along. Gorgeous, amazing you, who could have anybody with a snap of their fingers, and you don't take what you want then leave me like a piece of meat. No, you stay around, talk to me, spend hours playing childish video games with me and act like you give a damn. So is it stupid Phil? Is it stupid that I want you to cum inside me like a lover would, to have that reminder hours later just so I can delude myself into thinking you love me back?"

The Blue eyed boy stares wide eyed at the softly weeping brunette, Shock clear on his face.

"Wait, love you _back_? You love me?"

"Fucking Duh. You think I'd let anyone stay in my flat for hours after I've done what I'm paid for? Shit Phil, I don't even cum during sex with anyone except you, I have to pretend to keep my clients happy, that is if they even care In the first place. Every time you leave I worry you won't come back, and when you are here my payment is the last thing on my mind. So to answer your question, yeah I fucking love you. Feel free to leave, don't worry I won't charge you for this session."

"I don't want to leave, Dan I don't want to stay away from you."

"There are plenty of other guys around here in the same line of work as me; I'll hook you up with someone good okay? Just please, allow me my dignity and go." Dan says, going over to the door and opening it, the same way he did all those nights ago.

"Dan don't you get it? The only time I came here for just your services was the first time when my friends said I needed to loosen up and sent me here. I'm not here for the sex Dan, although trust me that's freaking awesome too, I'm not here for your body, or your bedroom skills. I'm here for your dimpled smile, your dark sense of humour, your inability to let me win one Mario kart race and your wonderful laugh. I'm here for you." Phil finishes, blushing slightly.

"Phil, what are you saying?" Dan asks, afraid to let himself hope.

"What I'm trying to say Dan…" he starts, standing up and brushing a piece of hair from Dan's forehead gently. "Is that I Love you too."

The next thing he knows he been tackled to the floor, lips attached to Dan's in a loving passionate embrace. Dan pulls back and starts placing kisses everywhere he can on the raven haired man's face.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Dan repeats after each kiss.

"For what?" He asks confused.

"For loving me." Dan smiles, cheeks still stained with his tears.

"Thank you for letting me." He replies, reaching up to stroke the tear tracks away. He stares at Dan and Dan stares back, both content to be able to share this moment.

"Live with me." Phil says, surprising the brunette.

"What?" Dan asks, sure he misheard him.

"Come live with me, leave this place behind. You don't need to do 'this' anymore, I'll look after you." Phil asks, stroking Dan's cheeks gently.

"Phil, that's very sweet, But I can't expect you to support me as well as yourself. It's not fair on you." Dan replies, leaning down to bury his face in Phil's neck.

"I'd rather tighten my budget and have you with me, knowing you're not doing something you don't want to do. I earn enough with my work."

"What do you do?" Dan asks, curious.

"I make mini movies about myself online I suppose, you could try your hand at the same thing if you wanted."

"No internet connection here remember?" Dan chuckles weakly.

"Well you will soon enough. I can support us Dan, so please. Come live with me."

Dan looks at him, evaluating for a second before beaming again.

"I'll live with you, god nothing would make me happier. I love you, so much." Dan breathes, kissing Phil's neck gently.

"I love you too. Well grab what you need and let's go." Phil says, jumping to his feet, pulling Dan up with him.

"Really, so soon?" Dan asks surprised.

"Do you really want to stay here longer than you have to?" Phil asks incredulously.

Dan looks around the room slowly, shuddering at the memories of past clients and the new possibility that he'd never have to do it again.

"No, In fact I'd be pretty chuffed if I never came back here again."

"Well now you don't have to." Phil smiles, squeezing Dan's hand reassuringly.

They run around the small flat, gathering together Dan's precious items and his clothes into a few bags. Taking a bag each they walk out the front door, they get a few steps away when Dan remembers something, darting back inside.

Standing outside, Phil see's the red light in Dan's window get turned off and a handwritten sign stuck against the glass.

_No longer in Business_

Dan rushes back out to Phil, smile clear across his face.

"Ready?" Phil asks, holding his free hand out for Dan to take.

"Definitely." Dan agrees, linking his fingers with Phil's. "Is it far to your place?"

"Not very, But while we're walking let me tell you about a little thing called YouTube."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
